Minor Characters
This page is dedicated to all the minor characters that have appeared throughout the series. They are there mainly for joking purposes, and usually only stay for 1 episode. Note that the any names in quotations may not be the character's actual name, but it is there due to similarities with that character. Green and Blue Sticks (Episode 2) These two "friends" appear in Episode 2's intro clip. In it, the Green Stick talks about how he had managed to kill another stick using nothing but peanut butter and a plunger before both stick are supposedly defeated by Black. (This fight turns out to be just Black dreaming in his sleep) "Ryu-Sprite" (Episode 3) This little fellow lives in Sprite Land Sprite World, where he attacks Black upon him and Rood's arrival. However, Rood launches him away since he wouldn't stop punching Black. He then crushes Ken-Sprite shortly afterwards. "Ken-Sprite" (Episode 3) Ken-Sprite was Black's new opponent in Episode 3. The two battle with Black eventually on the brink of defeat. However, after a failed uppercut, Black defeats Ken using the Awesome Super Stunning Wopping Insane Punch Extravaganza﻿ attack (aka ASSWIPE lmaowhyguitanwhyudodis). Ken later admits that he really felt it (can't get any more cliche than that man), but then tries to kill Black before being crushed by a falling Ryu. "Kirby-Sprite" (Episode 3) The cute Nintendo icon appeared when Black was running away from Ken, and tripped over Kirby. Being himself, Kirby ate Black and copied his "powers", much to Rood's dismay. "Mecha-Knight Sprite" (Episode 3) This guy appears after Black supposedly defeats Ken. He attacks Black and attempts to fight him before being destroyed by Rosa. Solid Snake (Episode 5) Snake appears in the maze and yells at Black, only to be shot and killed in less than a second of his appearance. He, along with the codec calls between Black and Rosa, reference the fact that Guitan11 likes to play the Metal Gear series. Yoyo (Episode 5) Hyun's famous RHG makes his debut as the odd-fighter who was to fight Black. However, he denied PV's request, stating that he was trying to break a world record with his yoyo. Annoyed, PV shoots Yoyo's knee with an arrow, but he somehow breaks it, and claims that he's "too cool for that joke" Chris (Episode 6) While working on the animation, Flash crashes on him, which of course angered him. He eventually fixes it, using three goats to get his PC working again. (WHY!?) Chris is Guitan11's real name. Fred the Flying Fox (Episode 7) This orange ball of fluff randomly attacks Black after hovering in front of the party. It also appears again after Black's "kawaii dance" to rape his face again. Ketzup (Episode 7) After the party enters the anime-realm, this ugly bastard confronts them. He is then defeated by Rood, who plays with his scouter and then continues to punch him repeatedly. He appears later to attack with the other two anime characters, fighting PV instead of Rood. "Tentacle Rape Girl" (Episode 7) She appears out of a bush after Rosa claimed that "nothing but bad things happen to girls around here". The girl then mentioned something in Japanese (possibly "Immarapeyouhuehueheueheueheuehue") before sprouting tentacles. This freaks out both Black and Rosa, and the two along with PV run off. "Second Super Saiyan" (Episode 7) Similarly to Ketzup, he appears in the air taunting the party. After some small talk, he charges up his power before being shot down by PV. Rosa and Black then leave the two together to duke it out. Shortly, he appears again with both other characters, this time battling Rood. "IAMSEXIERTHANUHUEHEUHEUEHE Ninja" (Episode 7) While she is not immediately shown (cuz shes a ninja duhhhhh), she is hinted at when she throws a shuriken near Rosa's face, cutting a few strands of her hair. She again claims the "Now you die" quote and hurls more shurikens at Rosa. After a quick fight, Rosa scorches her with a fiery pillar, angered by her loss of hair. She somehow comes back unscathed, and both girls duel again, but shortly afterward several Generic Grays cheer them on to keep fighting. They both yell at the group to GTFO before being being thrown into the massacre again. Roxo, Elias, and Tigereth (Episode 11) These three characters are the victors of Guitan's SCF contest. In the episode, they challenge Rood, PV, and Rosa to showdowns. Each one is listed below with his/her own important characteristics. Roxo- made by Veronica Campos Roxo is a purple stick armed with a hook-and-chain and a clueless persona. He fights PV, but is defeated when he is shot by the "SHOOP-DA-WOOP" attack. Elias- made by Mikeatron72 Elias is an orange stick that can grow blue wings. He is a lot like Rood, since he calls him "weak". He is then defeated shortly afterwards. Tigereth- made by WhiteTigress Tigereth is a female stick with catlike powers and claws (or she's just a humanoid cat lol idk), hence her name. She also seems to have a sort of "rage attack". Of course, she fights Rosa, and loses.